To Kidnap Harry's Girlfriend
by GoDD
Summary: Death Eaters think Herimone is Hp's gf... They want to kidnap her and torture her... {RAPE


At some abandoned house miles away from any know trace of Magic, a large majority of Death Eaters we're awaiting commands from the dark lord. They cannot see their families, send owls, or contact them. They have been there for days and days. Voldemort has not forgiven them, and most of them know he never will. They are waiting... waiting to serve their master...  
  
  
{Quick author's notes: in the GOF when Harry thought of fighting the Death Eaters and Voldemort the book said it was thirty to one, I'm making up more because it fits better, thought I should explain. Thanx}  
  
  
" I can't stand it here any more! No women, no sun..." said one of the men, as he stood, and pulled out his hair.  
  
"Bob, don't worry, I have a plan." Said a man by the name of John Miller  
  
All the men from around the house started gathering by John waiting to hear his plan. He waited until about the whole group was in the room. Then John started:  
  
"Now most of us have read the Daily Prophet... Harry Potter has a girl friend, if we can't get to him while he is with the Muggles, what we can do is get one of the people closest to him. Then we will make her pay, make her pay she ever talked to Harry Potter, ever looked at him, ever kissed him."  
  
"RIGHT! I saw that frizzy girl kiss him when they were going home from hogwarts." A man said   
  
"What do we do to her?" Nott said   
  
"What we do to her is rape her." John Miller said  
  
There was an instant of silence then a bunch of whispers broke out, then all the men cheered....  
  
  
Days of tension went by as the men were thinking of ways to pass the idea to Voldemort... They told Wormtail and he said he would ask him, he ran away scared and no one thought he would ever mention anything. They were afraid to run it by him, they were afraid...   
  
Afraid what he might say, or do. They lived in fear of him when he was in power, when he and Harry had their encounter then they didn't deny him or say they were enchanted or under spells. Once again they were afraid, afraid what people would say, or more than everything else do.  
  
Still more and more time passed... When the men do nothing that is worthwhile in the large green house. The large green house that seemed miles away from cultivations... yes, there were Muggles larking about but still they were too far from home...  
  
  
During the days of waiting a group of Muggles came to the abandoned house. They were young boys that were rebels. Came to their old clubhouse. Confused they came looked at the house and walked in circles for hours. It was very very funny to the death eaters. They later realized it was sad because some dumb Muggles running around in circles was funny.  
  
  
  
Finally after a week the men decided to go to the dark lord and ask. First they had to choose who was going. They used a complex spell, all were enchanted it was for the best man, who would do the job the best stand up.   
  
Mike Brown stood, his face looked shocked, you could tell he was trying to sit. Finally he stood proud ready to go still his face was scared. Then looks of relief came to the other men's faces. They walked him to the door of the attic, and then they all went away...  
  
  
Mike's heart was pounding he opened the door and walked to the middle of the stair case...  
  
"Master..." Mike said softly   
  
"What? What is it now? Have you men came begging for forgiveness?" Voldamort said  
  
"No, no we have a plan, how to hurt Potter but never have the risk of that spell Dumbledore put on him while he is living at his relatives."  
  
  
"Come up"  
  
"The idea is to kidnap Harry Potter's girl friend... Torture her, and then later kill her... We can do many things, hide her family use the Pollyjuice Potion with then lure Harry Potter in their house..."  
  
"That's enough and that's fine. We can think about it when she's here. I know what you men are thinking. You can have your fun with her then we'll do those things you've mentioned before. Now go tell the other cowards what I said to you."  
  
"Thank you master!" Mike said then went down the steps  
  
Mike told the other death eaters what Voldamort had said and explained everything.  
  
"Now how do we get her?" was the through all men's minds  
  
THANX I THOUGHT THAT WENT WELL! REVIEW FLAMES WELCOME!   



End file.
